The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum, botanically known as Leucanthemum maximum. 
The new Leucanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Leucanthemum cultivar that is floriferous, single-flowering, good flower quality and a good vigor that does not require cold to flower.
The present cultivar originated from a cross made in 2006 of a Leucanthemum plant identified as ‘F2772-5’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent which has lighter color of leaves, more branches, and shorter ray florets, with a Leucanthemum plant identified as ‘F2764-1’, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent which has a larger flower, less branches, and smaller leaves.
The present cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, in September 2006.
The distinctive characters of this new Leucanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 10 to 14 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature and daylength.
This new Leucanthemum plant is a perennial in all climatical zones in the US.